


The Garden

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, its a poem with no named characters, read into it what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: the garden is a metaphor. you might ask "what for?"; my answer is whatever you think it is





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i began writing this last night while i was waiting for my bff to show up at the chinese buffet

A young couple yearning to grow and cherish  
But unable to after countless disappointments  
Picked up their shovels- determined to create.  
And slowly, row by row, plant by plant  
The garden took shape with seeds of hope sown in perfect rows;  
But alas…  
No rains came  
Clouds blocked the sun  
And many an animal trampled the garden underfoot.  
Misconceptions grew and grew,  
Choking the flowers of love before they even had a chance to bloom:  
Beautiful roses, now little more than memory.  
And so the garden grew brown,  
And the garden grew ugly.  
Fences were built, and walls erected  
Ensuring that no one would ever see their devastation.  
And no one did…  
But walls crumble, and fences rot.  
And soon the young couples’ shame became known.  
Fear rendered them motionless and isolated.  
Yet their friends saw it not as shame,  
But as an opportunity to love.  
They stepped alongside the grieving couple and  
Picked up their shovels- determined to love.  
And slowly, row by row, plant by plant  
They rebuilt the garden together.  
Soon the rains returned,  
The sun shone out,  
And fences were rebuilt to protect the garden.  
Hope and love fertilized the flowers-  
Beautiful roses, no longer just memory  
Filled the air with their sweet fragrance.  
With the love of their friends,  
The couple nurtured their garden;  
The garden grew bountiful,  
And it grew beautiful.


End file.
